Maximum Ride: The Darkest Moon
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: Bella and Fang are taken by the whitecoats. Bella's pregnant and Fang leaves the Flock. The Flock goes to school? Where are the Cullens in all this? Flock POV. Companion to 'The Darkest Moon' which is Twilight POV. DISCONTINUED.
1. You Left Me

**Sry bout shortness and it does get better. If you want to read the twilight pov story, look for 'The Darkest Moon' on my profile. This is only from the Flock's POV…or ppl from Max Ride.**

_Maximum Ride: The Darkest Moon  
Chapter one: You Left Me_

**Fang's POV**

I was fighting five Hell Girls at once and more kept coming. I had a slash across my chest and my left wing was throbbing slightly.

I swung around and delivered a roundhouse kicked to two of the Hell Girls. They dropped a little out of the sky. I panted slightly, they just kept coming.

I felt a small prink in arm and I swung around to see a needle sticking out of my arm. I ripped it out and kicked the Hell Girl that pushed it into my arm.

I felt the pull of sleep on my eyelids and forced them back open. I ducked just in time before one aimed a punch at my head. I punched her right back and my eyes drooped again.

This time I couldn't open them all the way again. The world blurred and my wings went limp and folded in. I plummeted—head first—towards the ground and my eyes drifted close.

"Max," I managed to say right before I blacked out completely.

**Max's POV**

I suddenly saw Fang's wings fold in and he fell towards the ground. I gasped, what was he doing?

"Max," I barely heard him whisper. I dived towards him, but something hit me on the head and I fell unconscious, but not before I saw a Hell Girl pick up Fang and fly away.

--

I woke up when the sun broke through the clouds and shined right onto my eyelids. I groaned in pain and sat up.

I walked over to each of the Flock and shook them awake. We were sitting in a small semi-circle with a fire that Iggy starting in the center. Total was curled up in a ball next to the fire sitting next to Akila.

"What do you think happened to Fang?" Gazzy asked.

"The last I saw of him, he was fighting five Hell Girls," Nudge said, "and then he did this roundhouse kick and two of them dropped a little and then one jammed something into Fang and he punched her and then another Hell Girl almost punched Fang and then he went down and a Hell Girl took him and then I blacked out. I hope he's okay. Max, is he going to be okay? I don't want him to get hurt." She started to cry and Iggy wrapped his arm around her shaking frame.

"That means some sick scientist people probably have him," I said, sadly

"Why didn't they take us too then?" Iggy asked.

"They had orders to leave us alone," Angel said. "The head Hell Girl knew that they were going to insert something into him and see what happens." She clenched Celeste tighter.

I swallowed the bile in my mouth. Poor Fang. He didn't deserve this.

_He's going to be fine, Max,_ the Voice said.

_How would you know?_ I snapped back.

_Just trust me, Max. When the time is right, you'll see him again._

_Thanks, Voice. Trusting you is _always_ the best thing in situations like this,_ I said sarcastically.

We decided that we would head back to Arizona and stay with Mom for a little bit and figure out what to do then. I took first watch, while the rest of the Flock fell asleep. I didn't feel…whole. Fang was gone, and the Flock was apart again. He promised that he wouldn't let that happen. I sighed and for some reason I, the strong Maximum Ride, broke out in silent sobs. I didn't know what was wrong, maybe just all of the days' events finally registering in my mind.

Angel woke up and crawled into my lap. She wouldn't tell anyone about me crying, she missed Fang as much as I did.

_**We'll find him, Max. Don't worry,**_ she thought to me and fell asleep again. I kissed her forehead and smoothed down her dirty blond curls, tears still falling down my face. The Flock wouldn't be whole until we found Fang. I would find him. Even if it was the last thing I did.

**Hey, if u can guess who wrote the name of the song that this chap is named after, ill dedicate the next chap to you and give you a sneak peak. I'll do this for every chapter and there are unlimited winners, but u have to guess the right artist / group.**

**Any questions ask me!! And review!!**

**Xoxo  
rebecca**


	2. Getting By

**The band for the last chapter was 'The Maine'.**

_Maximum Ride: The Darkest Moon  
Chapter two: Getting By_

**Fang's POV**

I woke up in a room and rubbed my head. It hurt like hell. I looked around the small room I was put in.

Grime covered every inch and there was a small slot to push food in and nothing else. There was a door, but no handle from the inside. A girl, probably a few years older than me was lying in the corner, sleeping. She had brown hair and a tank top and shorts on.

No wings that I could see, but there was a distinct baby bump on her stomach. She couldn't have been much older than me and she was pregnant. Wow, people really are having sex earlier these days.

She started to stir twenty minutes later and opened her eyes. She groaned as she sat up. I saw a ring on her finger. So, she was married. That explains why she was pregnant.

I then noticed that I still had my bag with my laptop and some food in it.

I took out a chocolate bar and broke it in half. The mystery girl would get the half I didn't eat.

She looked up at me and I was met with a pair of chocolate colored eyes. She winced and her hands flew down to her stomach.

"I'm Fang," I said.

"Bella," she whispered and moved her hand in circles on her stomach.

"Chocolate?" I asked, holding out the other half to her.

She looked at it warily, but grabbed it anyway. She ate it, while looking around the small room.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked. Her voice sounded like bells, but she still had nothing on Max.

"My guess is somewhere with whitecoats," I explained to her and tried to boot up my laptop.

"White…coats?" she asked, looking a little green.

"They do tests and all types of experiments on…well not all of them are people," I told Bella.

She covered he mouth with her hand and leapt up and ran to the toilet. She threw up her stomach and I walked over to her and held her hair so it wouldn't get nasty.

Don't get me wrong, I love Max, but I had a feeling that Bella and I would be spending a long time in this room.

She leaned back onto her knees and wiped her mouth with her hand. I dropped her hair and took a step back. She flushed the toilet and looked down, blushing.

"Sorry. Must be morning sickness or something," she said. I shrugged and walked back over to my laptop. "Can you connect to the internet with that?" she asked from the wall on the other side of the room.

I checked the connection and shook my head no. "Too many signals blocking my connection," I said

She nodded and wrapped her arms around her knees, drawing them to her chest.

I turned off my computer and put back in my bag. I stretched out my wings from being tightly pressed against my back. Bella gasped and I smirked at her expression.

I let my wings fell limp, pulling them in slightly.

"Are those…wings?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Wow," she mused. She fell asleep soon after that and she started mumbling in her sleep.

I just sat in the room and stared at the wall.

My eyes started drifting close from fatigue. The last sleep I had wasn't exactly a peaceful one.

In my dream I was back with the Flock and we were flying high in the sky above everything. Angel and Nudge were talking to each other and Total was strapped to Angel's back. Akila was on Iggys'. He and Gazzy were discussing the plans for another bomb quietly so Max wouldn't hear. I flew over to Max.

"Do you see that?" she asked and pointed out in front of her. I focused my eyes and saw small lithe shapes steadily ganging up on us.

"What is it?" I asked. The others had stopped and looked out to where Max was pointing.

"Sounds like little girls," Iggy said.

"Looks like 'em too," Gazzy said.

"They sort of look like that girl from that one show, Hell Girl, that I used to watch. Remember? She sent her victims to Hell if someone put their name in _Hell_ _Correspondence_. I think her name was Ai or something."

"Nudge, stop," Max said, silencing her.

The "Hell Girls" were soon fighting us and one slashed me across my chest. I swung around in midair and my left wing hit one in the face and it started to throb. I scowled. This wasn't what I needed.

I was soon surrounded by five Hell Girls and more kept coming. I did a roundhouse kick and two of them fell, but a fell a prick in my arm and I woke up gasping.

Sweat was pouring down my face and the door banged shut. Somebody must have come in and taken our blood. Bella had a small prick of red coming from her arm.

I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

"Edward!" Bella shouted. My eyes snapped open and I looked at her. Sweat covered her face and she was gasping for breath. She started shivering and she rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

I sighed and pulled in my wings all the way to slip off my coat. I crawled over to the other side of the small space and handed it to her.

She looked surprised, but took it without question and wrapped it around her shoulders, slipping her hands in the arms.

"Thanks," she said.

I shrugged and asked, "Who's Edward?"

"My husband. Is it always so cold here?" She asked, changing the subject and rubbed her arms through the coat.

"Yes, but you're also in shorts and a tank top," I said.

"Good point," she mumbled. I smirked.

Days passed by and the whitecoats that had us gave us food. Not enough to be at full strength, but enough to keep us healthy. Bella only looked worse. The baby was growing really fast; she wouldn't tell me why, but Bella kept getting thinner and looking like death.

Her stomach was entirely black and blue from the baby kicking it and every time she ate something, she would throw it up a couple minutes later.

It was almost time for them to give us food and I was working on getting past the firewalls that were up.

"_Subject 312_," a whitecoat said through the speaker.

"That's you, Bella," I said. I was Subject 305.

"What?" she said to them, lifting her head as much as she could.

"_We're going to try to give you something different to eat that we think you'll be able to keep down_," the whitecoat said.

Bella didn't respond and rubbed her swollen stomach soothingly.

I glanced up at the door at the sound of scraping metal. A tray was pushed in with half the normal amount of food and a styrofoam cup with a straw sticking out the lid. I put my laptop on the floor and pulled the tray towards me.

"What is it?" she asked. I picked up the cup—it was warm—and lifted the lid. Red liquid swished inside and I took a tentative sniff. It smelled like blood. "Well?" Bella asked.

"It smells like…blood, I think," I said and set the cup back on the tray.

Bella gasped and I looked up at her. "Of course! That's what you want, isn't it my little nugger?" she asked her stomach, and rubbed small circles on it.

I looked at her questionably as she reached for the cup.

"Bella," I said and she stopped and looked up at me, "what are you doing?"

"Feeding my baby," she said.

"With blood?" I asked; my voice filled with doubt. I looked at her like she was crazy.

She ignored me and grabbed the cup, hesitating for only a second before taking a tentative sip. She drank the whole cup and set it back on the tray. She smiled.

Didn't she know that you just throw blood back up?

She looked up to catch me still staring at her. She blushed and looked at her hands on top of her belly.

"What the hell is going on, Bella?" I asked.

"Well, you see…," she started, but trailed off. I was silently drumming my fingers on my knee, waiting for her answer. "The um father is a vampire," she muttered quietly, "and the baby must be more like him."

"What?" I asked, shocked. Vampires don't exist and she's saying the father is one. I started laughing.

When I started to calm down she said, "I'm not kidding."

I studied her face for a minute. "Oh," I said, "You really are serious." She nodded and I shrugged and grabbed my plate of food and ate. I was starving.

Bella had to do what she needed to do to keep her baby alive. I wasn't about to stop her, even though it is gross. As long as she doesn't drink it when I'm eating my food, though, it's fine. I'll probably lose my appetite then.

"How old are you?" she asked out of the blue.

I paused in my eating. "Fourteen," I said, "And you?"

"Eighteen, almost nineteen," she said. "You don't look fourteen."

I shrugged. "Must be the height."

"Yeah," she said and sighed. I saw her snuggle closer into my coat. She must be cold.

She adjusted herself on the floor and fell asleep.

She was silent the whole time, barely moving except for her chest rising and falling. I tried connecting to the internet again, but it still couldn't get through. I scowled and shut the stupid thing.

Bella woke up, breathing heavy.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried, "You're sweating."

She sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"Okay, good, I'm just going to sleep now," I said. "Years of being on the run and waking up with the slightest touch or sound starts to be a bad thing at times," I mumbled, half asleep and not really paying attention to what I was saying. My eyes fully closed and I drifted off.

The same process went on for another week or so. Bella would get her cups of blood and I would get my food. Something different was going to happen today, though.

I was aware that if I sat perfectly still, I would become invisible, so I always made sure I was at least tapping my fingers or something.

Bella screamed and clutched her stomach as best as she could.

**Hey, if u can guess who wrote the name of the song that this chap is named after, ill dedicate the next chap to you and give you a sneak peak. I'll do this for every chapter and there are unlimited winners, but u have to guess the right artist / group.**

**Xoxo  
rebecca**


	3. Perfect Day

**edited the first two chaps...u'll wanna read them again cuz some stuff changed.**

okay...i've been thinking since i posted the first chap. i think that i'm gonna put all of the Flock's POV in the Max Ride section and I'm going to make a new story in the Twilight section wit the name "The Darkest Moon" and have all of the Twilight people's POV. which means that all the chappies will be a tad shorter than i normally like to write, but i dont like having to do diff. POV's of the same event in the same chap/story cuz its rly repetitive and yea.

so keep ur eyes out and i'll be editing this story today. and wen i post the next chap ill let u no if i posted the other story.

xoxo  
rebecca


End file.
